rozenmaidenfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Einstein
Elizabeth Einstein is a 14 year old girl who lives and studies in Lebensbaum as an apprentice to the dollmaker Rozen. She is the main rival to Rozen's second apprentice, Enju. History Elizabeth was born January 1902 in Novi Sad, Vojvodina. The daughter of famed scientist Albert Einstein and his first wife, Mileva Marić, Elizabeth was born a year before the couple were married. Fearing the scandal this would bring about, her parents gave her up for adoption and she was raised in an orphanage. When she was ten she was scouted by Rozen as possessing a talent worth cultivating, and he took Elizabeth with him to train her as his apprentice. Moving to the German town of Lebensbaum, Elizabeth studied alongside Enju under Rozen's tutelage, during which time she demonstrated the abilities of a Maestro. Rozen encouraged a competitive spirit between his two apprentices in an effort to determine which of them was the most promising candidate. Despite being many years younger than her competitor Enju, Elizabeth worked twice as hard to prove she was worthy of respect, gaining the enmity of Enju in the process. Feeling humiliated that he was forced to compete with a child, Enju swore to defeat Elizabeth by any means necessary. When she turned fourteen, Elizabeth was tasked by Rozen to create a living doll in order to show how much she had learned. In an attempt to impress her master she created two dolls, the twins Pino and Chio . Appearance Elizabeth is a fourteen year old girl of about average height and build. She has long blond hair and blue eyes, and typically wears ribbons in her hair. She can usually be found wearing a frilly jacket over a simple white dress, a pink corset, white stockings and sturdy boots. Personality Elizabeth (or 'Lizzie' as she likes to be called) is very eccentric, and has trouble relating to other people. She will often go off on a tangent, ignore someone completely when preoccupied, and is prone to loud outbursts. Despite this she is quite cheerful and good-natured, if a little pretentious. She has a tendency to behave self-assured and overconfident, however this is largely a facade she projects in order to bolster her own self-image. She hates to admit when she is wrong or has made a mistake, and becomes quite flustered when things don't work out the way they're supposed to. Elizabeth despises her parents for abandoning her and is determined to prove her worth, both to herself and to Rozen, whom she sees as a sort of father figure. She has a kind of sibling like rivalry with Enju, and fears that Rozen will abandon her in favour of him if she falls behind or fails to measure up. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth has the same potential powers as Rozen, though her young age and inexperience limits what she can do. She is broadly capable of the same feats as Jun and Enju, in that she can repair dolls and call back lost souls. She was able to create and give life to her own dolls, Pino and Chio, and created artificial spirits for both of them. She has the ability to access the N-Field and navigate dream worlds. She also has knowledge of alchemy, dollmaking and the occult, taught to her by Rozen. Gallery Category:Female Category:Human Category:Medium Category:Doll Maker